Remember, remember
by Afroza-IX
Summary: AU one-shot. Merlin and Arthur watch fireworks from the rooftop of a building together, one question leads to another and they end up talking about the past. WARNING: Some slight hints at Arthur/Merlin. Reviews and crits welcome.


**This is my first AU fanfic. The idea for it came to me when I was watching fireworks at my Nan's the Saturday after Bonfire night. Title is obviously based on this rhyme:**

**_'Remember, remember _**

**_The 5th of November_**

**_Gunpowder, treason and plot_**

**_I see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.' _**

**Anyway, I don't own Merlin no matter how much I wish I did. Enjoy and any reviews/crits are welcome.**

* * *

Fireworks exploded into colour in the dark night sky, lighting the streets and buildings below with temporary flashes of brightness. Far below, on the roof of a luxurious apartment building, two young men stood watching as the colours danced and bounded, the light hitting them in such a way that they looked as though they were glowing. The first was fair-haired and quite tall, he wore smart jeans and a crisp shirt, which had its top two buttons undone, as though to allow its occupant too cool down. His blue eyes were made more prominent as flashes of light hit them, causing them to glint enigmatically. The second was an altogether more scruffy individual with a mop of brown-black hair and blue eyes which had seen and comprehended things beyond their years. His clothing too was more scruffy than that of the other boy, and his grubby shirt and tattered trousers hung loosely. They were the most unlikely of pairs, rather more like bananas and gravy than tea and biscuits. In fact the two barely had anything in common at all, the only obvious thing that springs to mind was their current town of residence. But maybe that was why they were drawn together, opposites attract after all.

The two young men stood together in what can only be described as an awkward silence, which hovered over the rooftop for quite some time,

"Merlin?" the fair-haired boy eventually broke the silence as more fireworks were kicked into the air, the scruffier boy looked over to him,

"Yes?" he replied leaning on the roof's railings and looking up at the sky contently,

"Have you ever watched fireworks like this before?" Merlin smiled sadly and looked down and his clasped hands,

"Once," he replied, "this time last year, with my mother." he stood silent and statue-like for a moment as the memories came back, "Why do you ask Arthur?"

"Oh… I just figured you might not have had the chance before." Merlin looked over to Arthur, his eyes laughing good-naturedly,

"Well you were right. I only got the chance that one night, before I left home." Arthur met Merlin's gaze surprised and… was that pity Merlin could see in his eyes? The scruffy boy sighed, "This place has given me more opportunities. I've been able to do so much more than I ever dreamed possible." Arthur looked back up to the sky,

"This place has only ever held me back." he murmured, "A dog on a leash." he almost smiled. That analogy really did fit him perfectly. Even at the best of times he was held on a tight leash by his father. Merlin knew what he meant and smiled apologetically,

"He can't keep you like that forever Arthur." he said looking back up to the skies. Arthur leant on the railings and continued to stare up at the sky intently,

"He's managed so far." he replied quietly, an undertone of disgust and pain in his voice,

"Things will change," Merlin told him, "and they can change in a split second." there was a momentary silence, "Take it from someone who knows." he added, his voice barely more than a whisper. Arthur turned to face the other boy, noting his distant gaze,

"You didn't intend to leave home?" he asked. Merlin shook his head,

"No, I didn't." he told Arthur, his voice quiet enough that is was nearly inaudible above the sound of the fireworks, "One day my mother told me I was leaving and coming here. She told me I'd be safer here, that I'd be happier here." he sighed, his gaze still distant, as though he were back in that moment,

"And are you?" Arthur asked, the question seemingly shocking Merlin ,

"Honestly?" Arthur nodded, "Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm happier here, with people who look out for me, with you, Gwen and Morgana around me. But then I think of home and wonder if I really am." Arthur watched as more fireworks exploded in the sky,

"Are you safer here?" he asked, Merlin shot him a confused glance, "I mean do you think you're safer here, like your mother told you you would be?" the scruffy boy shook his head slowly,

"No." he replied looking at his hands in an attempt to escape Arthur's gaze, "I think it's more dangerous here than it ever was at home." he sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if mum just wanted to get rid of me… but then I think about how upset she was the day I left." Arthur remained silent, unsure of what to say, and the two remained in an awkward silence until Arthur began to reminisce about his own past.

"At least you had a mother when you were growing up Merlin." he said eventually, watching as yet another set of fireworks were blasted into the sky, "I never knew mine." Merlin tried to conjure up something to say, but the words wouldn't come to him and so he opened his mouth only to close it again. Arthur smiled sadly as he continued, "My father never let me watch fireworks. It was all work and education. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I can relate to that." Merlin said, "My mother couldn't keep everything up on her own. I had to work for my keep, just like everyone else. I didn't have time for much else." he almost smiled, "I guess that's why this place keeps surprising me." Arthur looked over to the boy who stood next to him and realised he had never really asked about Merlin's past or family, or Merlin himself for that matter. In fact the most he had asked Merlin was how long it would take for him to finish the next job Arthur had lined up for him,

"So this place surprises you?" the immaculately dressed boy asked curiously, Merlin nodded,

"Everyday." he replied, "There's always something there to surprise me." Arthur looked back to the firework filled sky once again,

"I suppose there are things about this place that surprise me even now." he agreed, "Things that happen here too, there's so much madness."

"Tell me about it." Merlin muttered under his breath,

"Hm?" Arthur made a questioning noise, "Did you say something Merlin?" the mop-haired boy shook his head,

"No, you must be hearing things. The fireworks are probably messing with your hearing." he answered, hoping Arthur wouldn't question him for it, but no questions followed. A silence passed between them, one of those awkward silences which make you feel as though you could cut the tension with a knife. No word passed between the two boys, the only sounds were those of the wind whipping past, and of the fireworks exploding in the skies. Eventually Merlin let out a sigh and began to speak again,

"So, what do you really think of this place? The city I mean." he questioned looking out over the skyscrapers and huge buildings which he still wasn't used to,

"Well…" Arthur began, "I don't know. I don't like being stuck here constantly but at the same time it's a beautiful place." Merlin smiled slightly,

"I can see what you mean." he murmured barely audibly,

"And I know this place. It's home, and I don't think I could bear being away from it for too long." Arthur added, his voice had a warm undertone of recognition and happiness to it, "What about you Merlin? What do you think of the city?" Merlin stared down at the city below them,

"I think the city is a beautiful place," he said calmly, "but dangerous. This place isn't home for me, it's alien to me, no matter how long I've been living here." There was another silence before Merlin let out a short laugh "Funny how fireworks have us reminiscing about the past." he smiled looking back up at the colour filled sky,

"And considering what we really think." Arthur added following Merlin's gaze to the sky above them,

"I don't feel like I belong here." Merlin said suddenly, causing Arthur to turn and face him, "I feel out of place," he continued, "and sometimes I feel so… alone." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's and the scruffy boy looked up at him and met his gaze,

"You're never alone Merlin." he said sincerely, "Never." The two looked at each other for a while, a companionable silence nestling between them. The sound of someone clearing their throat rang out behind them and Arthur took his hand away quickly. The two boys turned to see two girls stood in the roof's doorway, "M-morgana, Guinevere…w-wh--"

"What are we doing here?" the first for him laughing a little as she did so. She, like Arthur, was immaculately dressed, her long turquoise dress glimmering in the flashes of light. Her long black-brown hair was down in ringlets, "You asked if we wanted to come and watch the fireworks with you, remember?"

"You did Arthur." Merlin chimed in, receiving a glare for his troubles,

"Yes… I guess I do remember." Arthur replied, "Well, what are you waiting for? They'll be finished soon if you don't hurry up." Morgana stepped out onto the roof and Guinevere followed, she too was in a long dress, though it seemed older and less immaculately kept than Morgana's. She managed to make the orange-yellow dress look graceful all the same. Her black-brown hair, like Merlin's, was a little ruffled and yet the way in which it was tied up made her look altogether more presentable. She smiled as she stood next to Merlin,

"Have you ever watched fireworks like this before?" Merlin asked her.


End file.
